The Stag Redeemer A Renly Barateon SI
by mody97
Summary: A regular Guy dies only to find himself reborn as Renly Baratheon."So negligent brothers, murderous kin, scheming lords, people dying left and right, over looming wars and the icing on top, magical frost monsters looking to end all life. sounds like a Monday..God, this place is rubbing on me way too much "\\\my first story and English isn't my native language. yeah lovely Grammar.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ASOIAF**

**Storm's End 271 AC**

**Steffon **

Cassana's screams echoed from beyond the closed door. She has been at it for almost two hours now. And for the life of him Steffon couldn't do a thing . he'd fought across the narrow sea in the nine penny kings on both the step stones and Essos. He was stranded, surrounded and even gravely injured in the war but never has felt more helpless than when he stood in front of his wife's birthing champers. The fact that it wasn't the first time this happened didn't help much either.

His lady wife has already gifted him with two strong sons . Robert, his eldest and first joy in life was very strong and, when needed very charismatic. He showed high aptitude to be a very good future lord paramount of the Stormlands as a child. '_strength and charisma are good traits to have in leader' _mused Steffon. Add that to the happiness of being new parents, Steffon can freely admit that he and his wife very much spoiled Robert in his early years. It wasn't till Robert began his lessons with maester Cressen that Steffon realized that he was spoiling the lad .his son was not the scholarly type and while this wasn't really a big issue what actually caught his attention was Robert's reaction to lessons. He noticed that his son took every possible way to escape from his lessons and would not even put the effort in them no matter how little that effort may be. Instead he much preferred to spend his time on the practice yard. It was then that Steffon and Cassana started to apply a firmer hand on their son's upbringing .

Perhaps that's why when Stannis was born they focused more in how to avoid the small mistakes they made with Robert rather than spoiling him rotten like his elder brother. And thus Stannis was more receptive to the idea of carrying out his lessons even when he wasn't that better in them than Robert. His second son had natural inner discipline that was uncommon in a child his age that he and his wife encouraged . although he was a little rigid and his people skills needed polishing .

'_well, nobody is perfect I suppose' _despite their minor flaws both his sons have made him extremely proud . both of them showed great promise as warriors from a young age and both of them are able in their own ways. They are the light of his and his wife's life and he wouldn't wish for better sons. _'now if only they would get along' _

Another scream got him out of his thoughts . earlier this year his wife fell with child again. All the words in the world couldn't express the happiness he felts when he found out . what caused everyone to panic is that she wasn't supposed to go into labor till at least two more weeks. Her pregnancy with Stannis has left her body weaker than it used to. And while that wouldn't normally affect her current pregnancy, it coupled with early labor aren't good signs. He was worried and the frantic running of serving girls in and out of the champers didn't help him any.

Thankfully it didn't last long. After a half an hour the screams changed to a baby's wails . Steffon entered and was greeted by the image of his wife . sweaty and her hair messy but her look was for some reason one of the most beautiful he has ever seen. To her chest there was a small bundle she was carrying with care.

He looked upon it only to see a small babe with a soft patch of black hair resting between his wife's hands. "congratulations my lord, you've another son" she said to him showing that beautiful smiling face of hers. "you've done beau fully my love" He kissed her softly whispering to her as if he was scared to wake his new son. "what should we name him I wonder" he asked glancing lovingly again at the sleeping babe. " how about .. Renly" she said. he gave it some thought " Renly Baratheon….a good name".

They stopped conversing as they noticed the flutter of his eye lids. They opened to reveal a pair of blue sapphire Baratheon eyes that while unfocused did not conceal the intelligence behind them. "hello there little Renly. It's your mother" she cooed at his youngest .the babe gazed at her with unfocused eyes for a minute before he started to wail . Cassana panicked and tried to calm him till he fell asleep again. the maester looked the infant up to check for anything out of normal. After telling them that every ting is normal both parents looked at their child again but relaxed when they saw how peaceful he was as slept. Steffon then took Renly and put him in a cradle next to his mother . he kept her company till she herself fell asleep to recover from her ordeal. He then gazed at his sleeping son one more time and a gentle smile found its way to his lips .

_'life is good right now' _he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own ASOIAF**

**Storm's End 277AC**

**Cressen**

The maester looked as he entered the library only to find the little lord setting at the office buried between huge book stalks and he couldn't help but smile at his favorite pupil. Young lord Renly was, without a doubt a once in life time prodigy. At his infant years the little lord made the whole castle sick with worry. His first month in life was spent mostly crying and nobody could till what was wrong with him. At the time lord and lady Baratheon were worried that there was an issue due to the fact that he was a preterm babe, but for the life of him Cressen couldn't find any issue with Renly other than his lower than normal weight at the time. Then as if lever was switched, little Renly just stopped crying. The little lord from then onward became the quietest babe a parent could ask for. He only cried when absolutely necessary much to the relief of his parents.

It was months later that they would relies just how much the little lord was a genius. By the time other normal kids started to crawl he was running. By the time other kids were able to say few words he was conversing with simple sentences. And by the time other kid were learning their letters he was reading small children books on his own. Lord Steffon and lady Cassana were beaming with pride. At one point lady Cassana pushed to have him start his lessons with Cressen early.

Cressen had doubts at the time. No matter how much of a genius Renly was no kid of four names old would have the ability to understand his lessons. Well, let it be known that Cressen was never happier to be proven wrong in his life. Much to his surprise, lord Renly absorbed all the knowledge he was thought like a sponge. At the beginning of their lessons Cressen was feeling a sense of relief. He feared he had to deal with another Robert. But it seems that teaching young Renly would be easier even than teaching Stannis. Educating a lord's son was not normally a difficult job unless you had the rotten luck to find yourself with a very stubborn or a very stupid pupil. _'it's not like they need to know the in-depth details of the information they're thought nor do they want it' _even some unworthy acolytes in the citadel would only bother learning the lines in their books ratherthan thinking of the meaning behind each passage. So when young lord Renly asked him a question that was not about the simple content of his book, but about an advanced theory that based on information that needs to derived from the book, same theory was discussed by the archmaesters in the citadel . And not only that, but the way the question was asked let the maester know that the young lord was about to reach the conclusion that took his colleagues months to reach and he only started to read that book two days ago!

It was then that Cressen started to realize how much of genius Renly is. In one year's time he caught up with his elder brother's lessons. after two years Cressen was sure Renly read almost every book in the library. Cressen had to resist the temptation of planting the idea of becoming a maester in Renly's head for fear that lord Steffon would think he was stealing his little boy away. Not that it would have worked anyways, many of the advanced information he taught Renly were fiercely countered by the young lord in favor of another conclusion. Argument an counter argument would fly between them usually ending with him saying that the archmaester council of the citadel have approved of his own conclusion and Renly shouting " then the citadel is stupid"

Despite everything, Maester Cressen was proud that he was teacher of Renly Baratheon. Yes 'was' as after almost three years of begging their lessons Cressen doubted there was anything more he can teach Renly that he didn't already know. The kid had the ability to remember everything in a book perfectly after reading it once. The bright Stag the servants called him .he himself was mildly jealous when he found out. Not that the young lord was a bragger or anything but he discovered that after close observation of his ward.

"aren't you supposed to be sleeping at this hour my lord. I thought you had lessons tomorrow morning at the yard with the master of arms" he said observing the books on the disk. They varied from history of the stomlands to the books on wild plants and vegetation. "ser Cormac will be late tomorrow and won't arrive at least till noon. His granddaughter's wedding is tonight and I don't think he'll hold back on liquor in that place. Hell he can barely hold himself on regular days never mind such a feast that father gifted to the old man. " he replied without bothering to lift his head.

The maester wanted to refute but he knew as well that his young lord's guess is probably correct. He didn't get the chance as the young lord asked him "maester, do we have a book that talks about the natural wealth of the stormlands? All I can find are passages in books that mention the subject briefly but nothing focus on it specifically" .

"now that you mention it I believe such a book was written in your great grandfather Orys Baratheon's reign you can find it in your father's solar. Why do you ask?"

"oh I just wanted to know all our options in case we face a food crises or something. I also want know other natural resource like mines and minerals " he said tiredly as he began to tidy up the desk in preparation to leave.

"there is no need to worry my lord . harvest these past years have been god and there is no signs of it decreasing in the future. It's highly unlikely that we'll face a food crises" he said as he observed his young lord leaving.

Renly's whole demeanor stilled and he turned around and for the first time since the conversation started, he looked him in the eye. There was a strange light in Renley's eyes then he said in a very calm voice " you never know maester , you never know" then he turned around and left the room

For some reason, Cressen felt a chill run through his spin we heard that voice. He didn't know why but for the first time he felt That lord Renly was much older when he said those words. He kept his eyes on Renly's back till he vanished from his line of sight .


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own ASOIAF**

**Storm's End 277AC**

**Stannis**

_'about time to head to the practice yard' _Stannis thought to himself as he was about to descend to join the master of arms to go through with his own practice. Just as he was turning from the window he stopped himself as he noticed as smaller figure sparing with the squires. A tightness found its way to his face as he noticed his younger brother Renly fighting two kids that are twice his age.

Stannis didn't really know what to do with his brother. unlike Robert who was impulsive, arrogant, and downright annoying sometimes, Renly was not what anyone expected.

The boy was absolutely brilliant when it came to books and knowledge, it took Stannis sometime to come to terms that not only was that his younger brother caught with him in his studies with about almost a decade difference between them. But the fact that he actually outright lift him and his elder brother in the dust when it came lessons. Stannis felt unadulterated envy towards Renly at the time. So when Robert one time dragged him out to sneak upon Renly's lessons he took the chance. And while Robert didn't seem to understand anything from what they saw, Stannis knew the situation in front of him. Looking at the maester talking about what seemed to be the history of the Andel's conquest and Renly pointing out some similarities to the fall of old Ghis, only for the maester to nod enthusiastically and dive into even greater details. Stannis understood as he saw something similar before. _'he took to his lessons with the maester like Robert took to martial practice' _

Later, when Renly came down to the yard and asked the master of arms to start early training. It didn't go will with Stannis. '_he's already a bloody genius and now he wants to be good at fighting as well!' _. it gave more satisfaction than he cares to admit when, as expected, Renly was knocked down into the dirt. He expected his spoiled little brother to never return to the yard. So he was surprised when Renly returned the next day only for a repeat of the last beat down.

He kept returning day in and day out till he finally managed to defeat that squire. And much to Stannis's annoyance and Robert's amusement, he simply asked for the next opponent.

By all rights he couldn't have won his first spar( the squire was twice his age) but he was asking for another. This continued on and thus Renly was being hailed as a genius of both sword and book. And jealousy found its way back to Stannis's heart. It was a vicious cycle that repeated itself.

One day Stannis woke up early and instead of returning to sleep he decided to go for a walk around the castle. Once he neared the practice yard he heard soft panting. Looking inside he was greeted by the sight of his younger brother carrying his practice sword and attacking one of the targets.

He was drenched in his sweat from head to bottom yet he pressed on and continued his training. Stannis was shocked _' if Renly trained like that daily he would… it would explain his improvement rate' _ it donned on Stannis that while Renly was good with a blade, it was his hard work that got him as far as it did. Hard work and not shirking duty is Something that held a high place and earned points with Stannis. And for the first time he began to respect his younger brother as he saw more than just the prodigy son that got most of their parents attention.

It was difficult to really think of Renly as his kid brother. For as far as he can remember the kid always carried himself as an adult. Sometimes even like he was older than him and Robert, though he doubted that Robert noticed anything too out of the ordinary.

He then started to try to amend his relation with his younger brother with his (apparently lacking )social skills. And while he didn't per say hate his brother he wasn't comfortable with him either. Renly was always courteous, knew when to smile and what to say to make people comfortable .

But only Stannis saw behind that mask. He doubted anyone noticed and he saw how that mask was getting better by the day. His brother never let down his guard. Not even around him or Robert. If anything he noticed how that mask become extra forced when around him.

Now though he can't tell when is his brother acting his nature or putting on a show. And it didn't set well with him at all. But then again he doesn't know whither that mask was truly there or it was just in his head. he sometimes felt like he was ignoring his duty as an elder brother by imagining things born to a jealousy that he claimed beneath him.

He kept thinking about it as he made his way towards the practice yard but was soon pulled out of them by a chipper "good day to you big brother". He looked towards Renly to find a sunny smile adorning his face as he made his way towards Stannis. He focused on his face and found no signs of any faking. Just pure childish enthusiasm '_perhaps it only was in my head' _he gave a 'himm' to acknowledge the greeting. "go back to training Renly. You're making Ser Cormac wait" .

"oh right" he said as he turned around and ran to the master of arms. Stannis just shook his head before he himself moved to start his own training.

**_Notes:-_**

_\+ the characters' age isn't exactly the same as in the book but i'll try to make it at least close_

_\+ I will not start any other stories at least for sometime_

_\+ the characters may differ from cannon as the story goes onward. for any character fan that may be insulted by this you have my apology as I'll do that as the story dictates_

_\+ some original characters will be introduced in the story that are not in the original ASOIAF_

_+updates will be random as I can't promise a schedule_

_\- other than that thank you for all the support. and I hope you enjoy yourself _


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own ASOIAF**

**Storm's End 277AC**

**The Vale. 281 AC**

**Robert**

He lets out a booming laughter after knocking down Ned to the ground. " that's another win for me Ned" he says offering a hand to help the other man up. "it's nay impossible to stop you when you wield that hammer of yours" grumbled the quite wolf as he dusted his clothes "and you know it" Robert said with his usual loud voice.

They were interrupted by a servant who informed them that Jon Arryn was waiting for them. As they made their way Robert couldn't help but ask " hey Ned, Your sister will be there at Harnhal in the coming moth for the tourney, right?" Ned sent him a knowing side look and a half smirk "don't worry. your betrothed will be there. Father meant for this tourney to give chance for Brandon and Lyanna to get to know their future partners . although you'd need to work harder than Brandon if you want to impress my sister. The north runs too deep in her. It would take a lot of effort from you to put a good impression on her"

" what are you talking about man, with my beautiful looks and charming personality it would be a matter of minutes before she'd become as eager for the marriage as I am. And what's that that about the north runs too deep, we both know that the stormlands are the most beautiful place in the seven kingdoms" Robert said arrogantly.

"well if I take you as the standard. Then the stormlands are without a doubt the loudest place in the seven kingdoms" Ned replied as the half smirk from before turned into a full smirk now.

Robert laughed as the two continued to trade barbs. Robert looked to the man who was his brother in all but name and blood and then his thoughts took him to his real brothers. Stannis is and always was an annoying little shit with a seven foot long stick shoved up his ass. He wouldn't know fun if tie him up and wiped him with it (Renly's words not his).

Then he thought of his youngest brother, Renly 'the bright' was much more welcomed for Robert and surprisingly for Stannis. Though the kid spent more time in the library doing boring stuff rather than the training yard where real men showed their metal. He was by no means slouch especially with that long sword of his in hand. Any kid able to beat a squire twice his age in battle then have the balls to call for the next opponent like he asking about the weather had Robert's seal of approval. The fact that the kid had a wicked tongue and a way with words not heard before helped too of course. Not that Stannis will ever know, Renly always played the goody two shoes( another one of Renly's words ) in front of him to avoid what would be a very boring lecture from Stannis.

It has been two years since their parents passing but the brothers came to terms with it and tried to at least get along with each other to honor their memory. And for the best of their ability they did.

He stopped his thought as they reach Jon's solar to no doubt lecture him about how he should behave in the coming tourney and how he should not violate every serving girl in Harnhal. Like he would have time for that nonsense, he had a she wolf to impress after all .


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own ASOIAF**

**Storm's End 277AC**

**Storm's End 281AC**

**Marc **

Ser Marc walked the in the stone path that lead from the training yard to the lord's tower. It has almost three years since he first entered the impressive keep that is Storm's End as young lord Renly's sworn shield. That also is mind boggling event. How could he, Marc storm the bastard of branch family of Timrose. the minor house of unladed knights could be chosen as the sworn shield of his lord paramount's youngest son.

He remembered that day very clearly. A notice was sent to all houses of the storm lands to send their best warriors to the edge of the king's wood for a selection process. The notice didn't demand highborn ancestry or knighthood. It just asked for strong and loyal men. The fact that they were sent to the king's wood instead of Storm's End did get some raised eye brows from some of the participants but no one objected.

They went and found that the choosing process is made like a tourney's jousting. Two warriors compete in a one on one duel. The winner proceeds while the loser is asked to leave. In the end. In the end four of five of them remained. he himself, three knights of various houses and surprisingly, a peasant's son from the marches by the name of Torres who wielded two axes and was actually very terrifying with them.

They stopped as young boy of around seven or eight name days headed towards them with Ser Cormac, Storm's End's master of arms. The boy was slightly taller than normal boys his age with jet black hair and a pair of smart sapphire eyes. The identity of the boy was no mystery.

Renly Baratheon smiled and said " thank you for your presence here today. I'd like to inform you that from this point onward, wither win or lose, you are all welcomed to house Baratheon as men at arms. I'm sure with your respective skills my house would be honored to have you" . the statement was met with appreciative nods from all five and Marc was relieved that even if he lost he'd still be able to carve his way in the world on his own. Anything would be better than being the bastard of Timrose. As lord Renly was about to continue he was interrupted by shout from Ser Cormac "bandits! Arrows incoming!"

He gazed above to see a volley of arrows coming down on them. Marc reacted without thinking. Tackling the boy to the ground and covering him with his body while others raised their shields or ran for cover. The arrows fell down and Marc felt them hit his back but to his surprise there wasn't any of the expected pain. He looked up to find the clearing covered in arrows but thing was missing. Namely the arrows' heads!.

the five's stupefied men looked as lord Renly stood up smiling and said "good reaction speed good men. I know you would make house Baratheon proud in a battle field". He then shifted his line of sight to Marc and smiled even more widely " and what's your name my good Ser?"

it took Marc some time to compose himself before replying " Marc Storm my lord. And I am no Ser" . Renly frowned at him and said "well we can't have that now can we" he turned around to his master of arms and said " Ser Cormac. If you would" . "aye my lord" replied the old knight the turned to him and gruffly said "kneel".

Marc kneeled dumbly as the old man put a sword on his shoulder and proceeded to knight him. Before he knew it he was standing up and looking at the young Baratheon who was grinning widely "well, please take care of me from now on as my sworn shield, Ser Marc"

That was his fondest memory. And as served his lord he found out that by no means was he a normal man. He expected he would be serving a child but to his surprise he found that his lord was a lot smarter and more hard working than most adults. He was sarcastic, sharp tongued and had a very dry sense of humor to the point that it was a little twisted. He knew when to act the proper little lord and when to let his temper run its course.

And finally,(although lord Renly never noticed and would deny it if someone told him) he had something about him that made people want to follow his commands and trust his judgment. Marc was surprised when he was told the whole test was designed by lord Renly to check for their martial ability first and then check if any of them had the unbending loyalty to try to protect him even at the expense of their own safety. And as years rolled Marc developed a sense of loyalty to lord Renly that ran as deep as stone. He would follow almost all commands given to him and only ask questions when he was unclear on what to do. He knew his lord will not forsake him and thought of him not as just sworn shield. But as a confidant and friend.

He reached Renly's solar and greeted him. Renly returned the greeting and handed him a list. " I want you to acquire the items on this list in as much quantity as possible. Also there is a description of a certain stone in the end I want you to look if any town have something similar to it" "as you command my lord. Is this stone important to you my lord? I could send searching parties to scour the stormlands if you wish" Marc said as he eyed the list

" nothing so drastic is needed right now, good Ser. It's only for my peace of mind to have multiple options in the coming future. With the tourney at Harnhal coming it's not urgent in short-term scheme of things" . he said the second part more to himself than Marc.

"Right, lord Robert should marry lady Stark in few years' time and then take lordship of Storm's End" Marc said to his lord. Renly quickly held his breath as if trying to stop himself from saying something . then his lips formed a half smile and said "Yes, only few years for Robert to marry Lyanna and take lordship of the Stomlands. Right…..either way you may go now Marc"

Marc found himself wondering at his lord's behavior. It was as if he knew something that other people did not (and that was the case most of the time. He wasn't called Renly the Bright because he 'sparkled in the sun light' his lord's words not his). But he held himself from asking. He had followed his lord faithfully since day one and didn't see a reason why he should change that now. He left the solar and went to carry out his duties.


	6. Chapter 6 memories of a life part1

**I don't own ASOIAF**

**Storm's End 281 AC**

**Renly**

_Journal Entry 9__th__ month of year 275 AC_

It has been almost ten years since I arrived to this world. Ten years since I was forcefully taken from my family and loved ones. Ten years since I …. Since I died.

In my world, _my beautiful clean world,_ I read many stories of people getting sucked into fantasy worlds, and while I, like all people, did entertain the idea for short time it was quickly forgotten as life demanded my attention and the idea was just that.

Had I known I'd most likely spend hours studying all modern inventions that I like to make, maybe take courses on swordplay, archery and horse riding, Or at the very least I COULD HAVE BLOODY FINISHED WATCHING GAME OF THRONES OOR READ ASOIAF BOOKS!

Bu then again, real life demanded my attention at the time. Some of you might ask what was so important that I didn't even have time to finish watching the hottest TV show or even try my hand at reading what was considered as one of the best fantasy book series(fantasy.. this word is almost funny to me right now) ever made, right? Well I'll tell you guys the short version of the story.

My father was born the first of two brothers to an ancient family in America, and when I say proper I mean a family that had a system where the elders are the decision makers and any younger members are to obey. He was hired by the ministry of external affairs as an Embassy worker in the middle east where he met my mother who was a native hired by the embassy as translator.

After pursuing her for a few moths they were finally married. One year later my sister was born. A year after that my brother. Two years later yours truly made his flashy entrance. The three years later my youngest brother. Life was good at the time but all good things must come to an end. Two years after, My father was involved in a car accident that resulted in his passing.

Now here where things start to get tricky. You see my paternal grandfather had died when my father was still in his third college year. Leaving my grandmother as the family head. A stupid rule about how only a married son is legible to take headship of the family. My grandmother on the other hand, well.. she's the type of old women that spends her days watching Fox news and believe middle easterns to be the root of all evil. So when father married a savage against her wish she cast him out of the family and prohibited him from his share of grandfather's inheritance. My uncle was all too happy for the extra money he'd get.

My maternal grand uncle on the opposite side of the spectrum was the male version of my grandmother. Having fought as a volunteer when Iraq was invaded by the US with the pretext of removing weapons of mass destruction only to fail to find such weapons. Well he had an unhealthy hate towards anything American. He didn't see us as his family, and unfortunately he was mother's only remaining family after grandfather and grandmother died shortly after my birth. The bastard once approached her many years later about having her remarry and helping her on the condition she got rid of us. Needless to say he walk out of our house that day with a red handprint on his face courtesy of mother and threat from my sister to call the police if he tried anything stupid or came to our house again.

So mother was all on her own with both her family and her in-laws ignoring her plight. We the children didn't belong as well and now that I think about it was that situation that made my acting skill blossom, otherwise I wouldn't have been able go through my school years.

Mother god bless her soul didn't show any weakness to us. She started taking multiple jobs to support us yet somehow she was always there when we needed her never once complaining (yes she was a super mother) but we could see the signs of tiredness in her eyes and demeanor. It was that that was the reason for us to vow to make her life as easy as possible and to make sure she would live like the queen she was when we get older.

And so we studied. We studied and we studied and attacked each book we got our hands on like we had a personal vendetta against it. So when we did finish high school each one of us got to the colleges we wanted on full scholarships. My elder siblings got medical degrees from England and Japan respectively, my younger brother an Engineering degree from Switzerland. And I got my degree of pharmacy from Germany.

In that period of time my granduncle fell ill in his old age. And while I wanted to leave him to rot in hell like he deserves my mother and sister like the bleeding heart they were decided to help him and forgive him. Following that was a tear jerking moment where the old man cried and asked for forgiveness from mother and _of course _she forgiven him. He then tried to ask for the forgiveness from each one of us separately. Sister forgave him. Big brother told him he needs to work to earn that forgiveness. My younger brother refused to meet him altogether. Me on the other hand, not so much.

I went to his room in the hospital, Closed the door, and before he could even open his mouth to say he's sorry I unleashed a verbal assault on how much his niece and her children suffered after she was widowed at a young age. How he ignored his family's suffering and even had the gall to accuse her of being a whore who split her legs to a filthy American (his exact words when he visited that one time when he failed to convince her to get rid of f us). How he's now living due to grace of those he once called bastards and that if he had any decency he'd just die and leave us in peace once and for all (now that I think about it, I can hold a grudge huh) I didn't return to the hospital till it was a month later as the old man died from multi system failure.

Me and my siblings then decided to move our family to the US. It was another thing we vowed as father promised mother when we were young how he'd take her there and show her around all the attractions she wanted to see. Also we had wanted to know how our oh so great ancient family would react when they find out how we, the rejects, have carved our way in the world without their help. The US also offered an opportunity for us to further our carriers and education. So with that in mind we made the decision and off we went to the USA.


	7. Chapter 7 memories of a life part2

**I don't own ASOIAF**

**Storm's End 281 AC**

**Renly**

_Journal Entry 9__th__ month of year 275 AC_

All the above mentioned goals have been achieved except finding out about our paternal relatives. My sister got the position of assistant professor in Boston's university's medical school. There she met the man who became her husband and father to her children few years later, we all liked the guy but me and my brothers had to make a point that if he broke her heart he'd disappear under mysterious circumstances. ..Yeah fun times .

My brother was making a name for himself one of the best neurosurgeons around. He fell in love with a dentist he went to one day. He proposed and they got married later. He of course had to bear the brunt of my teasing and all my stupid jokes about how it was his _smile _that made sister in law fill in love with him.

Little brother had finished another master's degree from MIT and was now working in an up and coming programming firm. He and his girlfriend have been regular for few months now. But still no news about wither or not he was planning on asking her that big question.

Like always I leave the best for last. I was hired by one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies in R&D department. There was talk about a promotion in the near future but it nothing was set in stone. I had a few romantic relationships but while I was looking for a serious relation they were just more about having fun or trying to see wither it would feel right or not. That was not something I'm comfortable with and was one of the reasons those relationships failed. To me the act of having sex was not something you should do for fun (regardless of how much fun it is). It is something you should only share with your special someone. That was one the things that growing up in the middle east has imprinted on me.

Few months after my brother's wedding I hired a PI to look for my supposed uncle and grandmother. I didn't expect much but he returned to me with few interesting developments. Apparently my uncle, being the spoiled man child he was, was so thrilled when he found out just how much money he was due to inherit after dear granny cast father out. He and a group of his other no good friends went to celebrate around the states.

When in Las Vegas, they celebrated a bit too much and he ended sleeping with one of the sow girls there. The girl (actually she was more of certified gold-digger) had actually got all the information of the family's financial situation from my drunk uncle. So she wrapped him around his finger that the idiot was smitten with her in under a week.

She then convened him to take her to dear granny where she gave an Oscar deserving performance. The old hag was Justas deceived as her son, few months later they were married. And like that. Official headship of the family went to my uncle.

For the next decade the shrew slowly drained their bank account on her vanities. She ' supposedly' gave birth to a son with my uncle. In that time she stole the family's jewelry, convinced uncle to either sell or transfer ownership of the few estates that the family owed to her, and what I like to think of as divine justice, she got him to put dear granny into a care house with enough money to let the house keep her there till she dies.

When the bank account was finally getting low she convinced uncle to risk it all in Las Vegas where they met the first time. The idiot agreed as usually did and at the beginning it looked like he would actually make it. Of course he lost in the end and instead he walked out with enough debt. The shrew true to her nature, grasped whatever was at hand before running away. Her child, was later discovered to be her lover's not uncle's was put in the system for adoption and uncle just couldn't take it an took his own life.

Take about drama right. Few weeks after I found out I found myself in that care house. I don't know why, maybe I wanted to get the weight off my chest and tell her exactly what I thought of her like I did with my grand uncle. Don't get me wrong, I didn't like the bastard but I also didn't want him to die. The old man didn't die from heartache after my verbal bashing, but a month later of multi system failure due to old age. I thought I'd regret what I said after he died but I found myself relieved that I managed to get that hate off my chest before he died or I wouldn't know how it would've changed me. It was almost therapeutic.

My plans were dashed cause as soon as entered that place I froze as soon as I heard a frantic voice call "Isaac!". … My father's name I turned to see an old woman who was looking at my face intently before a sudden sadness covered her eyes and she lowered her eyes "I'm sorry my boy. You just look a lot like my son that I was confused for a moment. Do please forgive an pod woman for her delusions" she looked terrible then she looked up to me again.

" I've never seen you here before my dear. Did you come here to visit someone" she said as she invited me to sit." my grandmother actually" I replied as I accepted her offer and sat myself in front of her. She seeded pleased with my response, she nodded her head and said "good boy. Family is the most important thing there is. You should never lose it or you'll regret it. It's only when you lose something that you know how important it actually was to you" she looked down cast. But to her answer I quirked an eyebrow asking her "what do you mean?"

She looked at me as if she was deciding something then she resigned herself " well then let me tell you a story. I was blessed with two beautiful sons who were my late husband's greatest gifts to me before he died. My eldest travelled around the world as a part of his job. during that time I took it upon myself to look for a suitable bride for him cause I wanted nothing but his happiness. My kids were my greatest happiness you see so his kids would he his. All that effort was crushed down for the next thing I know my son was telling how he fell in love with a native girl who he married. He didn't wait for my opinion, he didn't care that her country didn't have the best reputation, he didn't even see the girl before he forced her upon me

"I was furious with his action. And in all my pride and pigheadedness I made a decision that I regretted to this day " she took a moment to catch her breath and compose herself before continuing " I cut all relations with him. He talked to me every time one of his children was born but I was too stubborn to respond. Few years later he died in an accident . it my late wakeup call but unfortunately it was too late. My son died and my grandchildren didn't even know me. They would always think me the no good woman who didn't even care about her son

"it was for that reason that when my second son came to me with a _woman _he was asking my blessing to marry her I couldn't refuse. She was obviously after his money but had I refused I saw in his eyes that he would marry her anyway and run away with her. Then I would've lost yet another son. So I accepted. They were married and she showed her true color as a gold-digger. I tried to shackle her influence on him but in the end she got him to put me into this place" she started to chuckle mirthlessly

"betrayed by my own flesh and blood. I assume this is my just punishment for what I did to my own son. And now here I am talking to a complete stranger about it like I can trust you with my deepest secrets event though we just met" " Yes, I do have that effect on people" I replied to her.

She laughed, genuinely this time and I joined her. A minute later she stopped and told me " well I wouldn't want to keep you from your grandmother. Thank you for indulging an old women " "don't mention it" I said as I turned around . I started walking but she stopped me with a question" do you think they would forgive me. My son and grandchildren I mean. Would they?" I turned around and honestly answered " No" . as I saw the sadness return to her eyes I couldn't stop myself from adding " but if their father is as you described. Then his children wouldn't hate you either. I'm sure they'd give you a chance to redeem yourself" hope returned to her features and she gave a soft smile. Before saying a final "thank you"

On my way out I found that dear uncle's trust was almost depleted. And in three more months they would have remove grandmother to a governmental care house. I put enough money to last her for five more years before going on my way. Come to think of it didn't I do the same for granduncle as well. Hell I maybe softer than I gave myself credit for. Nobody needs to know or it'll ruin my street credit.

Few years later I was driving around in a last minute charismas shopping . I was already late for the family's dinner. My phone ringed but I accidently hit it with my hand. I reached to get it quickly. I lost sight of the road for few seconds but when saw it again there was a family crossing in front of me . I turned the steering wheel quickly and lost control of the car. I assume I died. Cause the next thing I know . I am this world.

The reason I write this is because although it's breaking my heart and cause me to cry myself to sleep every night, I don't want to forget. That's who I am and I don't care what anyone says.

I started writing this journal to document my persona thought and any other ideas that might be useful. English is similar to the common tongue here but through my study I didn't see anything similar to Arabic so I'll use it here. I don't need prying eyes know after all

_**Signed ;**_

_**Renly Baratheon **_


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own ASOIAF**

**Storm's End 281 AC**

**Renly**

Renly sat at his office contemplating._ alright let's get those facts straight. One Rhegar Targaryan decided to act like a complete idiot and crowned Lyannah Stark as his queen of love and beauty in Harenhal, thus pissing off the North,Stormlands& Dorne. Two the mad king named Jamie Lanister as member of the kings guard. As if refusing Cercie as possible queen and naming Elia Martell as Rhegar's wife wasn't a big enough' fuck you ' to the old lion. Thus it's safe to assume that he's staying put till the battle of the trident is concluded._

He stood and waked to the window. Looking at Ship Breaker's bay and took a deep breath. _Three the Stormlands will suffer terribly after Robert loses to Randyll Tarly and the Reachmen. And while the food collection I had Marc work on is going well it's not fast enough. The Reach's host will fall on the land to rape, pillage and kill. This will leave us weak after the war. And it's not like Bobby B will make them pay anything to the Stormlands. Depending on that is like depending on him to be a half decent king._

This derived Renly to think of his next major problem. In order to survive in this fucked up world he needed strengthand to get that he needs to be the lord paramount and not his crazy future fire worshiping kin slaying brother. There is only too many things he can do as an unlanded Noble. According to his limited knowledge, Stannis was given Dragon Stone and removed from the Storm lands after his failure to catch the Targaryans after Areyes's death.

He wasn't bothered though. So far he has cultivated a good relation with Bobby B while he continued to deliver subtle and not so subtle messages to him that Stannis is just a duty obsessed stick in the mud (I really don't like him ok he killed his own daughter and every attempt I made to connect with him was thrown back at my face) . hopefully this would be enough Robert to proceed to give him the lordship.

What really bothered him and left a bad taste in his mouth is that he had to set his ass down and do nothing for two bloody years. just waiting for Ned Stark to come save his ass. He did not want to like the feeling of being helpless. Sure hording food would leave him in a good spot with the rest of the storm lords. But any half assed solutions would at best only hurt his credit with the lords as they'll see a child (no matter how smart said child is) but still a child who came with a solution that might have helped their case but no respected lord would follow a child without question, at worst said half assed solutions could be attributed to Stannis. Thus earning his brother some measure of loyalty from the storm lords.

No if he can't come with something dramatic enough to offset the entire siege situation then he'd better stay put and not risk it, he should just play the waiting game and not risk it. The weapons that came to mind that could be useful in such situation were Greek fire and gun powder. Both were out as he didn't have access to saltpeter. He wasn't going to risk trying to create a gaseous weapon like mustard gas or phosphorous gas. Containment issues are abound and any leakage would spell doom for the defenders.

So he should stick with hording food for now and leave revolutionizing the world for after he takes lordship. Oh he can almost hear the mocking sneers from other dimension travelers . well to hell them , they can choke on their printing press for all he wasn't acting like a petulant child …. OK maybe he was, just a little though.

He had other important stuff to worry about. Like providing enough food for everyone for the a whole two years. He didn't know how many took shelter at the castle in the book bit he can assume there will be more this time as he planned to send early warnings as soon as Robert is defeated. Maybe even use the scorch earth tactic and leave few other surprises for the Reach lords.

He also needs to about running some drills for his solders. Who knew what butterfly effect BS he set in motion. He had a half- finished design for a crossbow that he had remembered from some documentary. Maybe he should take it with Cressen. Donnel and other artisans to see if he can finish it.

Oh well. The work isn't going to finish it self. He needs to get few other things. Run some ideas by Cressen, get Marc to drop the search on saltpeter and double the effort on hording food. Maybe he can have him look for some edible fungus that can grow in the dark moist dungeons. Get Cormac to drill the solders on defensive siege warfare, and not to forget his daily morning practice. Just because he didn't sleep all night working on the best way to use their food during the siege he'll be pardoned for missing the training. Not with the Mannis running the keep at the moment.

_Focus Renly, laziness will get you killed in this world. _He thought as gently slapped his face. He then sighed and proceed to wash his face and change his clothes before making his way to the yard. _No rest for wicked it seems_

**_NOTES;-_**

_**+THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS ARE JUST A BACK STORY FOR THE MC. THEY'RE NOT REALLY IMPORTANT BUT THEY MAY HELP UNDERSTAND SOME OF CHOICES HE MAKES LATER.**_

**Other than that thank you for your support. Enjoy yourselves.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own ASOIAF**

**Storm's End 282 AC**

**Cormac**

He was summoned to the lord's office an hour after sunset . usually he would be at his house by this time but with all the bloody drills the youngest lord demanded all of a sudden half a year ago the occasion of him actually arriving home to find the dinner food warm was becoming more and more scarce.

Renly was a right Pain in the arse and if slavery in Westross wasn't illegal, he would've made a scary slave driver. Ever since he asked for the extra drills to be carried out, the young lord has been very adamant that they'd be carried out. He'd make surprise inspections and one time he actually asked a group of soldiers who were slacking to use those drills to take on his five guards who apparently helped the young lord in making the drills. He made sure that all Baratheon men-at-arms follow his hellish training least they are asked to fight (read get beaten up) by the five thus he couldn't half-ass that assignment. He sometimes wonder if the young lord is paying him back for all the times he drilled him during his martial practice.

The five on the other hand. Those were the men that were taken into the serves of house Baratheon the day lord Renly chose his sworn shield. They are of course Ser Marc, who he himself knighted. Serving as Lord Renly's sworn Shield. and while the others are sworn to house Baratheon, they were also without a doubt Renly's men as well. There was Torres the peasant's son from the marches under lord Caron's control. Ser Hugo From lord Swann's land. Ser Luke, Youngest cousin to the current lord Tarth and Ser Ethan from the lands of lord Dondarrion. All of them were right monsters in their own right (the result of only accepting only the strongest of the candidates on that tourney-like selection process, that was one of the best ideas of Renly). They didn't need much work on his part to train them as they were already good unlike the green recruits he usually had to deal with. So they preferred to keep to themselves and focus on sharping their skills making them elites even in retrospect to the entire Baratheon forces. Of course them having witnessed Renly's scheme to segregate them based on loyalty in the king's wood created some rivalry in the beginning but it was overcome as they came to respect each other's ability. And while none of them developed the absolute loyalty Marc has for Renly, they came to respect the young lord's intelligence and are more receptive to heed his ideas. So when he one day came to them with a new regimen for training they didn't outright tell him off but they complied and actually improved on that regimen. And the result is the hell his troops have to endure every day.

Cormac sighed at the thought. It's not like he didn't see the benefits of the said training. He saw how the five decimated fifteen of his men while they fought in those formations. The fact that they moved as one so that none of them had any blind spots, if one attacks two others would be covering for any vulnerable areas he exposed, and if by some miracle their opponent survived the first assault that's usually made of at least two attacks from different angles, he wouldn't be able to get a hit in as he'll be blocked immediately and be counterattacked at the same second. A fearsome formation to be sure.

Unlike the normal Westorossi way where they usually focus on individual skills and the teamwork is limited to shield walls or marching, the new method removes all individuality from the battle field. Even engaging an enemy must be done as a group. He once told the young lord how cowardly this is only to be given the famous lord Renly's 'are you stupid' looks and being told how a group of unsullied have beaten a Dothrakki horde many times their number and how ancient Ghis were unstoppable till they had to contend with Valerian dragons all duo to tactics such as these.

Cormac refuted by saying that a bunch of castrated slaves or a fallen empire should be followed as examples and that there was no substitute to honor, skill, and bravery on the field of battle. He then felt The temperature drop and looking at him coldly was Renly who asked him in low voice "have you ever been on a battle field Ser or are you just trying to play the parent figure who wants to protect a small boy's fantasies about honor and glorious events" a cold sweat ran on the back of the old knight. It was times like this he feels that the one in front of him was not the child he watched grow up but a high lord who was one step away from turning his life to living hell. He fought in the nine penny kings war and saw people die tens if not hundreds of times but there was always one fear he never got over. There was only one man able to make shivers run through his spain. He clearly remembers fighting along the Baratheon's host when he heard a roar that froze the whole battle. He saw lord Steffon tearing the enemies left and right, covered in enemy's blood his eyes seemed to glow with anger as he continued to massacre the poor sods coming his way.

Now for the second time he gets that feeling but from the man's son. Unlike lord Steffon's explosive fury , Renly's was more silent and controlled but not any less freighting. He stares with eyes that promised suffering and misery. Cormac composed himself quickly. It wouldn't do for him show fear right now he stepped back quickly and began " no my lord, I wouldn't…" however he was interrupted as Renly said " you will impose those drills and execute them, the troops will follow them and expected to memorize them. and within three months they're expected to integrate them to their way fighting. You're to ensure that all of them are to have adequate training to be able to at least preform the first five formations by that time and they are not to ignore their own personal training. You are to work with the captain of the guards to see to it. As master of arms of the mighty keep of StormsEnd this should be simple for you to achieve. We both agree that basic level of competence is not met then house Baratheon is better off without such people. I hear the Arryns are very big on the honor thing, I'm sure they'd welcome those refusing to follow my cowardly formations. Am I clear Ser Cormac"

More cold sweat made its way on his back, but Cormac knew better than to stand before a Baratheon's fury, kept a calm front and nodded as he said " yes my lord. As you wish my lord" Renly regarded him for a moment before dismissing him" good. Now leave" and like that he made his way out giving no clear indication of the nerves tingling inside of him.

He sighed again. Lord Renly didn't show any change in behavior after that. The sunny smile and respectful attitude were back as if what happened in that room was just a fantasy. He even joined the troops in the new training sometimes giving them a boost to their moral as they saw their lord training by their side. And slowly the units fighting method was born.

He stopped thinking as he reached the solar. Upon entering he saw lord Stannis along with maester Cressen and few others like the steward and the guard captain. Lord Stannis was about to begin speaking but he was interrupted by the door opening. He turned to see lord Renly entering with ser Marc . "what are you doing here Renly. I didn't ask for your presence" Stannis said. Annoyed by his younger brother's behavior. " oh, I just heard we got a letter and the next thing I heard you called for a meeting. I was just curious and if it's something important I'll hear it sooner or later" he said giving his most Innocent smile that served to annoy Stannis even further.

Stannis shifted his sight between Renly and Cressen who undoubtedly informed Renly about the message. He grinded his teeth for few seconds before saying "fine. I suppose you'll know wither I tell you or not. Rhegar Targayan kidnapped Lyanna Stark and took her to an unkown destination. Brandon Stark rode to Kings Landing demanding her return. Ther he was arrested for treason. Lord Stark tried to salvage the situation but he was burned to death bt the mad king. Brandon Stark choked to death while trying to save his father" the room fell to silence you could hear a needle drop. Every one tried to process the information but all were horrified to speak. The silence was broken by the unshaken voice of lord Renly.

" we should call the banners ". and like a tidal wave all came to their senses . " my lord why would we do that" Cressen said quickly. Renly looked at him and said" one the north is rebelling under Ned Stark, the man who's Robert's brother in all but name. he'd want to side with north if only to back his friend. Two the vale is rebelling as Jon Arryn won't let his old friend's death and his surrogate son's life be threatened. He's a father figure for Robert and thus Robert will side with him. Three the reason for all this mess is that the dragon prince kidnapped Robert's betrothed. That alone is a reason for war, what Aryes did was just the cherry on top" many didn't understand the expression but by now they're used to Renly's weird way of speaking." And finally do you really think that Areys doesn't have something planned for Robert or the all of house Baratheon for that matter. Whispers of his paranoia have spread far and wide. I wouldn't be surprised if he planned to end us all like he did with the Duskendales"

That shut anyone who wanted to argue further. All exchanged looks not knowing what to say. It was Stannis who spoke saying "if I call the banners only to find that no war in imminent not only will we be the laughing stalk of the seven kingdoms. It may even provoke the Targaryans to think we're revolting. " " not to mention the treasury will take a hit by that" the steward got his two words in.

" the treasury can take it. If worried about the Targaryans tell them it's an old ceremony carried by old storm kings upon their coming of age and taking power. I believe such ceremony exists and is wasn't outlawed by the Targaryans. We just didn't perform it since the conquest . though how you think this'll be solved peacefully is beyond me" Renly said while giving his famous 'are you stupid' look.

"as for the banners' reaction" came the the ' I know something you don't ' smile " I'll take full responsibility if nothing came of this and no war is coming"

"..hmm, fine" said lord Stannis between grinding teeth. He turned to Cressen " maester send a letter to every house to…""not Griffin's Roost" Renly said quickly . Stannis glared as this wasn't the firt time Renly interrupted him. Thankfully it was Cormac who spoke this time " House Connington is loyal to the Targayans. If it's a rebellion we might want them to stay in the dark. At least till we know where their loyalty lies."

"maester you're to send to all houses except House Connington. We want them prepared if war is upon us. Now if that's all you're all dismissed" Stanninis said with an annoyed voice and a sour face. One after another they left the solar.

Cormac sighed again on his way. This was the third time in an hour. _'maybe after this I'll take to lord Stannis about finding a replacement for me so I can enjoy the rest of my days with my daughter and grandchildren. Too much stress to continue here. Honstley ,, I'm getting too old for this shit"_

_Journal Entry 282 AC_

_Renly_

I noticed recently that I'm having a harder time controlling my anger. I feel like I want to rip someone's head off. Greater than any I've experienced before. I wonder if it's something about the rebirth thing.

Also , who the fuck is House Connington. I've never heard of the house in the show and I'm sure a hand of the king by the name of Jon Connington is something I should have known about. I thought Tywan Lanister was the hand then it was a pyromancer. Too many gaps in my knowledge regarding things. I really wish I read the book. Either way I can't trust them or they might screw me over .

I need to remind myself I'm in it for the long game. Mustn't get careless or lose my cool. And never trust the future knowledge completely. You Never Know when you have the wrong info or butterflies start to make effects.

_**R.B… 282AC**_

_**Notes**_

_**\+ i'm looking for some one to beta the previous ****chapters. if anyone want's to volunteer themselves, send me a message **_

_**other than that i hope you enjoyed the chapter. thank you for your continued support.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own ASOIAF**

**Storm's End 283 AC**

**Paxter Redwyne**

We've been at this for almost a year now. The rebels under the command of Robert Baratheon have truly showed a fierceness that is worthy of respect. They fell on the the loyalists like a tidal wave. The north, riverlands,vale and stormlands have risen in rebellion after the execution of Rickard Stark and his heir. That was a wrong move and even he, as young and inexperienced as he was wouldn't have made. Now half the realm are in open rebellion. And with the west and iron islands sitting and watching. The crown has only the support of two kingdoms plus the crownlands.

Now he's not saying that their situation was helpless. He was a proud Reach lord and he knew that the Reach alone can raise enough troops to equal two other kingdoms. Three if you're taking into consideration the low population of the north and dorne. They can easily crush the whole rebellion on their own with sheer numbers alone. Or so he thought at the beginning.

Before the rebels made contact with each other the plan was for the combined armies of the reach and dorne were to unite and destroy the stormlanders. Then they would meet with the royal army and destroy the enemy host residing in the Riverlands. Simple, easy, and done in a timely manner so they would be at home before the year ends.

Of course none expected the Storm host to move as quickly as it did. Before the banners even unite they discovered Robert Baratheon and thirty thousand stormlanders on their front yard. With quick battles he attacked them and the Martells and they didn't even get their chance to rendezvous. The sheer speed of which the storm gathered their banners was impressive but they believed it. What made them gobsmacked they found that even before they fell on the Reach they had time to stop at Griffon's roost and deal with the Conningtons who stayed loyal to the crown.

They suffered loss after loss and lost a good number of their levies. After they finally got together the situation didn't get much better. His cousin and liege lord Mace Tyrell was not a military strategist by any means. Thankfully lord Randyll Tarly, seven bless his soul took command and countered versus Robert Baratheon. The two armies met in a bloody battle that saw the fields being dyed red. But in the end it was finally their victory. But what a costly victory it was. Their mighty host lost almost half their numbers.

The Stormlanders were vicious that's for sure but they weren't the biggest issue. No that went to house Baratheon's personal men at arms. They would form ranks twice as fast as any other army even in the most chaotic of fields. when They held ground they were as sturdy as a wall and when they marched they moved as one. Lord Tarly quickly ordered the Calvary to charge them but the tough buggers withstood two bloody charges before the line collapsed. But even then they stood in smaller groups of three to five men each. They just didn't know when to give up! That night lord Tarly said he would have liked to have troops such as them. That was the closest thing to a compliment he heard from lord Tarly .

After the battle Robert Baratheon was stranded and went into a fortified position to lick his wounds. They had wanted to pursue but they were stopped by Jon Connington, the hand of the king back then. And he ordered them to continue forward and rendezvous wuth the rest of the loyalists while He and his army will deal with Baratheon.

Mace then decided that the best way to deliver the final nail in the rebellion's coffin was to capture the ancestral home of the Baratheons and by capturing Storm'send he'd secure his place as the only commander to never lose in the rebellion, taking credit for Randyll Tarly's victory. Paxter could only sigh at that. His cousin is making horrible mistakes and honestly, it's a wonder the Reach is still under Tyrell control. _ Hopefully aunt Olenna can patch things or gods help the Reach_.

The army was more than happy to marchon the Storm lands and honestly, they wanted some payback for the bleeding that they suffered at Robert's hands since the beginning of the rebellion. That unfortunately was not to be. When they entered the stormlands they weren't met by villages and unsuspecting population. They were greeted by abandoned villages that were stripped of food and sometimes poisoned water wells that took few unfortunate poor souls. Hells at one point they saw a village that was burned to the ground so they wouldn't be able to take shelter in it .

Worst yet, they were pushed from ambush to ambush. Whenever they slept they were attacked by small number of assailants who would then disappear into the night. Lord Tarly had to setup extra patrols till the enemy finally stopped those cowardly tactics. It took them much longer to reach Storm's End because of that. And apparently the defenders took every possible second to horde food and evacuate the peasants to the castle's safety or other keeps around. They have prepared themselves for a long-term siege . that was obvious and so many lords advised to try to take the walls. But others thought that no matter how much food they stalked they wouldn't be able to feed themselves for long. Adding that to the fact that they took a large number of small folk into the castle and now have to feed them. This opinion actually made sense at the time.

Randyll Tarly kept his silence and didn't even bother to speak during the meeting, no doubt still fuming from the fact that Mace stolen his achievements. Himself and the hightowers supported the second option. Other lords wanted to storm the castle but none was louder than ser Raymous Florent. The younger brother of lord Florent lost his first son during the battle against Robert Baratheon and the younger to one of the ambushes on the road. He was absolutely mad with grief. So he went screaming at Mace, demanding they attack so he can pay blood with blood.

The Florents are one of the families with considerable strength in the Reach. But unlike the Hightowers an Redwynes they don't have any blood connecting them the Tyrells. So when the Florent went to demand an action, Mace, being the ….. unique …. lord he is . refused just to spite him, and boasted about his browses as a commander-much to Tarly's irritation- who has greater insight so he's to starve them out . and then the …. Oaf actually there is no other words for it. Rubbed salt into the man's wound by saying how only someone weak could have lost his life in those weak cowardly ambushes.

Then and there ser Raymous roared in anger and attempted to strike Mace down. Only to be restrained by his fellow knights and lords. That knight they had restrain him. That night many of the lords stayed in the Florent camp if only to stop ser Raymous from attacking the keep or worse, Mace on his own.

_Aunt Olenna I don't know how you do it but we need you least that oaf dooms the Reach_

And so they followed the plan. They closed off Storm's End and waited till the enemy starve, but like all plans they decided on since the beginning of this bloody campaign it turned less than satisfactory. They underestimated the defender's food supplies and a year later Paxter was regretting that decision. The defenders didn't show any signs of starvation. Sure they lost some of the excess fat around their faces but no signs of despair or even Energy loss . and to make matters worse a ship managed to slip pass the encirclement last night to smuggle food to the defenders. word of this already reached the camp. Oh he was not looking forward to tonight's meeting.

And it wasn't just the siege. All the rebellion changed drastically during this time. A year ago they had Robert Baratheon on the ropes and it would have taken just a little push to end it all. But the unthinkable happened, Edddard Stark lead the northern host and broke the Targaryan forces trying to box him in .he then proceeded to Join the knights of the vale. The combined host tore through and obstacles in their path till they reached Robert Baratheon and the remnants of his Stormlanders. Together they defeated Jon Connington and the war was once again anyone to win. And while all of this happened the oaf was happy to feast and have tourneys while relaxing on his ass. Normally he would defend his cousin in front of other lords. But he received a letter saying the iron born joined the rebels and started attacking the coasts of the Reach. Thankfully the shield islands and old town's defenses were able to hold them without significant damage. But then again he has to endure knowing pirates were attacking his home while he had the fleet blocking passage to ship breaker's bay. And even that is not working as a ship did pass through the blockade. He might as well have his men fish for all the good they were doing!.

The meeting was as expected. The lords who were for storming the keep were shouting. Those who were for starving the enemy were defending their option if only to keep the indignity from falling upon them. And Mace was in his own little world where he was the veteran commander leading his lords wisely in the war counsel. All of this was stopped by a thunderous "enough". The y all turned to face the haunted eyes of ser Raymous Florent. The year has not been kind to the old man. He didn't get any better after the death of his sons. If anything he got worse. the man Faced Mace and groweled " it's been a year Tyrell. A fucking year. When are you going to give the bloody attack sign so we can get some payback on those fucking storm shits or are you so fucking blinded by that blubber on your cheek that you can't see what right in your fucking face". Mace's hface turned red at that and shouted " how dare you I'm lord paramount of the Reach and warden of the south. I'm the only commander who is undefeated in this war. I'm the…."."what you are is an oaf who is happy to set hear feasting while the war is decided and my sons' killers watch you making a fool of every Reachman to ever walked this earth" yelled Florent at Mace's Face. "huh, you're just sour because unlike me who brought glory to my house. While yours doesn't have anything to show for their effort other than two cold bodies" '_oh you've done it now you oaf' _ Paxter thought .

"you son of a whore!" Raymous roared as he charged to strike at Mace. He was quickly restrained by the crowed however. they kept him at bay fearing he'd kill the oaf . Mace deflated immediately, not having realized how close he was to death till that very second. Paxter however had to act quickly, if he doesn't there was a chance the oaf would punish the fox knight and then that could make the Florent forces revolt. The best way to deal with the situation is that they let ser Raymous vent his anger in peace and for Mace to shut his mouth so he quickly made his mind and stepped forward and spoke " do not be insulted by lord Florent's actions my lord. He is grieving his sons and is prone to rashness." It would have been great to just end it there but the oaf had to open his mouth and say "it's not my fault his sons are dead. If he wants to blame someone blame the Baratheons and their men" _'why don't you know when to shut up'_" He should be more courteous to his liege lord even in grief" " do not assume to know anything about my grief" ser Raymous roared and silence fell on the tent. ".. but you're right. It was the Baratheons that took my children. And since you're doing nothing I'll take matters into my own hands …. Your insults will not be forgotten _lord _Tyrell" he said as he turned and lift.

Paxter had a bad feeling about it. He asked the other lords to keep an eye on the Florents, but they all said they wouldn't do anything. He would have stationed his own men had they not been manning the fleet. So with one last disgust-filled look at Mace he returned to the fleet and hoped for the best.

The next morning witnessed an event that would be recorded in history books for the rest of their days. Paxter's bad feeling was true. The skies were covered in black clouds that threatened the coming of a storm. He went out from his chamber in his command ship to a sight that made him want to empty his stomach's content. On the ground in front of Storm's End was a clearing filled with mutilated bodies. Behind them the Florent men-at-arms formed a line that seemed to stop the rest of the Reach ground forces from the clearing. And in the middle of it stood two men, well more like one man and the other was kneeling. From the bloodied fox sigil on the back on the standing man he knew it was ser Raymous. Quickly grapping his far-seeer he look at the other man. He was shirtless, covered in wounds and bruises. When focusing on his face he found it somewhat familiar. He worked his memory the max before remembering who that man was. It was ser Ethan of blackhaven. One of the few knights they managed to capture a year ago when they managed to defeat Robert . he was somewhat memorable cause one of his men told him that he killed at least forty Reach solders before his capture, including five other knights. Suddenly Paxter froze as he realized who those bodies belonged to. "seven have mercy what have you done" he ordered that he's to be brought to land quickly. He raced and raced till he reached the army only to find himself stopped by the Florent men as well. He noticed the rest of the lords ordering and demanding the solders to open the path.

All stopped talking as they heard Raymous shouting at the keep " Baratheon show yourself." And sure enough. At the top the walls stood Stannis Baratheon who looked at the Florent with a stern face that did nothing to cover his anger. "Baratheon I challenge you to duel. Let's see how well you fair at true fighting not your cowards tactics. Now Baratheon, trial by combat, you and me right now". If looks can kill ser Raymous would be dead right there. All the men on the walls were giving him such blood curdling stares. Stannis spoke " you'd dare killing war hostages of noble birth and knights. Then come to us demanding a duel you **honorless bastard!**" Stannis roared the last part.

"Well I had to get your attention somehow. I noticed how you Baratheons look after your subjects. you wouldn't have used night raids to slow us down if not for wanting enough time for your small folk to evacuate. So I thought to myself what better way for you to take me seriously than gifting you with few lives of your people. Luckily we had few of those with the army I hope you like your gift" Florent said as he slit ser Ethan's throat.

"Well I didn't actually expect you to accept after the unchivalrous methods you used to kill my sons but know this Baratheon, I won't stop till A…." ser Raymous was interrupted by the sound of Storm's End's gates opening. From within emerged a small figure wearing some patched armor that was obviously too big for him and a helmet that sowed nothing but his eyes. It was a kid that couldn't be older than three and ten dragging a long sword that was even longer than him on the ground.

Silence dominated again till Stannis for the first time since the siege beginning lost his composure and shouted " what are you doing, get back here Renly." . so that kid was Renly Baratheon. Youngest of the Baratheon siblings and if rumors spoke true, the brightest of them. Renly ignored the yelling as he made his way forward and said words that shocked everyone that day "I accept"..

Shock… everybody was shocked into silence . it lasted for few seconds before ser Raymous started laughing loudly. It took him a minute to control himself and said "well aren't you precious, and what do you accept little boy, hmm?" if Renly was affected by the manner of speech he didn't show it. He replied with the same tone as before " I accept your challenge to the trial by combat. If I win I take your life and the bodies of my fallen men. If you win you take my life and my corpse after "

" hahahaha. You've got guts boy. But I didn't challenge you. I challenged your brother not you" " you called Baratheon. You didn't specify which one. Don't tell me you backing on your word now " the kid said, never once raising his voice but it was heard clearly by all. Paxter wondered what was going with this ridiculous situation but then something caught his attention. While all lords on the walls were shouting For Renly to come back he noticed Stannis Baratheon was looking distressed but kept quiet. on second inspection he noticed all men wearing Baratheon colors were looking alarmed but quite as well. Some of them didn't wvwn look worried! _'something is not right, but what' _

"I will not have people call me a child slayer. Leave boy while I'm feeling generous"

" yes I suppose you wouldn't fight me. Your more into attacking bound hostages who can't fight back with a group of your men to hold your hands for you so you wouldn't get hurt" and with these words the smile disappeared from ser Raymous's face. ".. of course the mighty ser Florent can't take on a child on his own. What if he got hurt. He might cry himself to sleep and we don't want that do we". Red started to cover ser Raymous's face then. ".. and what if you needed to relive yourself, who will hold your pants and tell you where to aim. You might sully yourself then. No it is too dangerous t send you on your own. You can have a guard with to help you. Ehhm yes, that sounds fair right" the face that was red turned purple after hearing that. But it seems Renly wasn't done " you will not have people call you a child slayer. Why bother, it's not like your reputation can get any worse. After all. All now knows house Florent wouldn't fight unless the opponent is bound, armless and weakened" " I'm at my the end of my patience, don't push me bastard" ser Raymous roared. His face purple and shaking in anger.

" but then again, it might be the only way for a Florent to win a fight. I mean no half-decent warrior would die in simple night raid. Oh, there was that one report about our men coming across a group of solders fucking each other before they killed them. Perhaps one of them was your son?" asked the child with fake wonderment that was more than enough to push the fox beyond the breaking point.

" you're dead you son of a whore" shouted ser Raymous as he charged Renly. Paxter felt a stone drop in his stomach. The knowledge that now the Reach will be known as an army of child slayers was not the reason he lift his home. And sure enough he saw Renliy drop his sword. But just as he prepared himself to see a massacre the kid who was supposed to be shaking in fear simply reach to his back and pulled a weird looking crossbow. It had a barrel-like thing that covered the stringed arrow. He simply aimed it at ser Raymous's leg and the arrow shot. Ser Raymous, not expecting a crossbow bolt in a duel didn't have the time to dodge at such close range. Fortunately the armor held and the bolt didn't penetrate t it, it just hit it before pouncing off it. Unfortunately the hit made ser Raymous stumble and fall face first on the ground. he quickly tried to stand but to his-and everyone's-surprise. Another bolt came towards him. Renly just stood there after he fired the first boltstill maintaining his aim while the barrel thing rotated and the bow was stringed again. He waited till ser Florent was on his knees before releasing again at the downed man's head. Ser Raymous showing extraordinary reflexes managed to lift his shied in the way before the bolt found his forehead. The shield took the bolt but it was pushed above his head by the momentum as he didn't have time to brace himself. It seemed that Renly wasn't finished as he still maintained aim. But just before he released the third bolt, he changed target from the head to the left shoulder. The bolt buried itself if there the the knight's shied arm fell uselessly to his side.

_' what kind of crossbow is that' _Paxter thought to himself. He noticed Renly finally put it aside before he reached to the sword. And the same sword that was dragged on the floor a moment ago flowed through the air easily as Renly took an unfamiliar battle stance. He was crouching slightly while the sword was held on the same level of his right shoulder and the tip pointing to ser Raymous (see the warden battle stance in the game For Honor). And before any could realize it, the attack came. Faster and stronger than anyone thought a child capable of. The fox knight didn't even have the time to scream from his now useless hand as he moved quickly to block the flurry of sword strikes. But for everyone he blocked, two others got pass his defense. So he was pushed back, barely able to bloke life threating attacks while he was slowly being covered with flesh wounds.

The demon didn't stop as his attacks got faster and faster. Ser Raymous tried to send some counterattacks only for them to blocked or dodged. He even tried to get inside his enemy's defense to gain the advantage against the long reach of his opponent used only to find the Baratheon's left shoulder colliding with his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs and forcing him a few steps back. He couldn't do anything as his opponent spun around himself delivering a devastating heavy attack that broke through his plate armor and left a wound across his chest. The onslaught continued till the Baratheon delivered a heavy strike that sent ser Raymous's sword flying.

The older knight was on his knees. The Baratheon had his right hand on the handle of his sword and his left holding the middle of it as he charged to stab the fox lord in the face when the Florent brought his injured hand to intercept the attack. He got it pierced through but managed to divert the stab away from his face. He used his other hand to quickly draw the dagger he had hidden on his back and proceeded to stab the Baratheon in his left side while he was off balance.

There were many emotions that were conveyed on people's faces then. The horror the defenders. The delight for ser Raymous and the Florents. And unbelieving for the Reach lords who most of them still couldn't comprehend the child in front of them fought like a beast, let alone the final counter of ser Raymous. All those emotions turned to shock as instead of falling to the ground, Renly let out a loud roar and head-butted the Reach knight sending him to the ground on his back. The lightning flashed and thunder was heard in the back-ground. Renly straddled the downed man and proceeded to punch his face with both hands till it was a bloody mess. He then reached for his sword and severed his head.

The kid stood up. Gripped the dagger sticking out of his abdomen and yanked it out. He then took off his helmet and glared at the Reach army intensely with lighting flashing behind him and thunder rumbling around him. It was like facing the full wrath of a storm, and in that moment none were able to move. Not the Reach army, Florents or even the defenders of Storm's End. It was like a spell was cast on them.

Rain started to fall down and people started to come to their senses. Renly glared for a few extra seconds before turning around. He dragged his blade like before, picked up the crossbow and made his way back to the keep. A group of the defenders came out as well and took the bodies of their fallen comrades. no one moved to stop them from the Reach army. All had one picture in mind. It was of a boy killing a knight many times his age. They all knew that they witnessed history.

Few days later news of the rebels victory at the trident and death of prince Rhegar reached them. A month after they were visited by Eddard Stark who told them of the fall of king's landing and death of Aerys. He demanded they break the siege in the name of king Robert Baratheon first of his name.

Mace agreed and so the siege ended. Eddard Stark met Stannis who offered the northern party hospitality at Storm's End but they denied as they had other matters to attend to and that he didn't want to further burden there supplies especially after such a long siege they suffered. Mace tried to curry favor with the new king's brothers by offering to deliver food to the castle but Stannis told him to fuck off.

And like that they returned home. And if there is one thing Paxter learned from this expedition. It is that the Storm Lands not only have fearsome armies, but even more fearsome lords.

_Journal Entry 283 AC_

_Renly_

So the siege happened. I don't know if training the men with the Chinese Units system has made a difference in the grand scheme of things or not. I'd like to think it made our forces more formidable but as the only ones who trained that way are the Baratheon forces it's more likely that it was just my wishful thinking.

What really helped out was the early call of the banners. Robert having an army faster than the original timeline allowed him to quickly take griffon's roost and disperse the loyalists before they gather their forces. We lucked out that their arrogance made them complacent so for the first few months they didn't even know what hit them.

I don't know how long the original siege lasted but I prepared enough food to last eight thousand men for two years. I thought even with the small folk evacuation we wouldn't pass that number but ooh and behold; we had eleven thousand camped in our castle. Perhaps a thorough census is needed in the future. Well we were lucky enough the siege didn't last more than a year and few months.

Either way, the food hording and evacuation order won me the favor of both nobles and commoners alike. Good , I'll need that in the future.

On a happy note, I got Davos! The fact we weren't starving didn't put Stannis in a very forgiving mood. So when the smuggler came he didn't feel like sparing him. I intervened to spar his life. So while Stannis still toke from his fingers I gained one of the few decent and loyal men in Westross.

On a not so happy note. We lost ser Luke when Robert lost and ser Ethan to the Florent Bastardry! That family is officially on my shit list.

On an absolutely terrible note. My anger issues have spiraled out of control. I mean why else would I do something do stupid like leaving the safety of the keep fight a duel to the death and sod the consequences. I finally found the reason though … you guessed it :the bloody Baratheon fury. That's actually a thing. Who would have demon thought it huh! I thought it was a berserker like state but apparently many a Baratheon showed a fury that didn't impair their ability of rational thinking and other than wanting an unexplained urge to do something irrational they don't show the berserker signs. Like for example wanting to fight a knight who's stronger and more experienced than you but having the presence of mind to taunt him into a trap.

On the plus side. The crossbow worked awesomely. Also my display won me even greater respect from the lords and commoners. I have to stay in bed for a while but I'm thankful for being alive. I need to up my martial training.

But as I reflect on it that was actually cool as shit! I took a dagger and shrugged it off like a BOSS. I rock. Next time I be sure to remember to through a badass quote like Thanos's 'should have gone for the head' or Dracula's 'you can't kill me. I'm already dead' or …..

…..

…..

…..

Did I just think of what to say the next time I get myself stabbed…. I think I'm going crazy

_R.B 283 AC_

* * *

**_ a longer than normal chapter. hope you enjoy_**

**_\+ a lot of people are not happy saying that Stannis in the book is not a crazy psycho and he is the rightful king and Renly shouldn't trat him like that and much more. well guys the MC didn't actually read the book. he didn't even the show so his opinion of Stannis is based on TV version._**

_**\+ still waiting for someone who is willing to fix the spelling and grammar mistakes in the previous chapters **_

**_THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER._**


End file.
